Just one Of Those Days?
by Jim the techno fish
Summary: What the hells going on? When everyone starts accusing Ranma of things he didn't (and won't) do, the gender changing mertial artist must find out if this is a trick by a rival or something all the more sinister. (Insert X-files theme) Please RnR


Just One Of Those Days - Chapter 1  
  
My first proper fan-fic ^_^ It was going to be a one shot but after writing it I might make it longer. Sorry about the spelling mistakes and different grammar. Hey, I'm British and no good at computer grammar! :)  
  
The sun rose slowly like a fried egg floating into the sky, sending beams of light into the Tendo Dojo of Indiscriminate Grappling, peeling away the darkness. Ranma slowly opened his eyes and looked round the small space that was his room. He wondered about the dream he had last night. Did he think of Akane in that way? Or was it just the weird way dreams worked. "Maybe I could subtly slip it past her to see what she thinks..." Ranma jumped off his futon, ran to the stairs and slid down the banister and ran to the dining room. Kasumi gave him a happy smile and handed a bowl of rice to the awakened martial artist. Ranma took the bowel and started eating hurriedly.  
  
"Thanks Kasumi!" he said in between mouthfuls of rice, "Where's Akane? I need to ask her something"  
  
"She's on the way to school; she said she wouldn't wait for you any longer"  
  
"What? But school doesn't start for half an hour!"  
  
"She mentioned that she was stopping at Dr. Tofu's on the way there; she hurt her hand in training, you might be able to catch her."  
  
"Thanks Kasumi! I better go find her."  
  
"It's good to see you making up!"  
  
Ranma stopped.  
  
"I.Yeah.that's what I'm doing," he replied.  
  
Ranma ran to his room and quickly changed.  
  
"Am I going to make up with her?" Ranma asked himself "Or am I going to check if I love her?" Ranma punched the floor of his room, disturbing the sleeping Panda.  
  
"What did you do that for?" shouted (Well.on the sign anyway ^_^) Genma.  
  
"No time to explain Pop!" Ranma replied as he ran down the stairs.  
  
Ranma jumped out the dojo avoiding Happosai's cold water attacks and set of into the town.  
  
As Ranma walked along the fence to Dr. Tofu's he suddenly thought something. "Wait a minute! Make up for what? I haven't really annoyed Akane for a few days? I'll have to ask Kasumi what she meant with that."  
  
Ranma's thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a glint and ducked out the way as Ryoga aimed a swinging kick at him.  
  
"How dare you do that to Akane! Prepare to die Ranma!" he shouted.  
  
"Hey Ryoga!" said Ranma to his rival as he dodged a wall of bandanas "This'll probably put my mind off Akane!"  
  
"Maybe he's been training more" mused Ranma .Ranma threw his bag sideways and took a defensive stance. Ryoga's kick was much more dangerous than usual.  
  
"Ok Ryoga! I could do with a warm-up before school!" shouted Ranma.  
  
Ranma suddenly made a double take.  
  
"Wait a minute! What about Akane?"  
  
"You Shut Up!" screamed Ryoga.  
  
Ranma glanced at Ryoga's face. His eyes were puffed up and streaming. Scarlet veins showed in the inflated whites of his eyes.  
  
Ranma gasped, "Ryoga..Have you been crying?" asked Ranma shocked.  
  
Ryoga was enveloped in a black Aura. His reply was chocked with sobs. "I can contain myself no longer, SHISHI HOKODAN!"  
  
A ball of black energy flew at Ranma. Ranma's eyes enlarged and he could feel the power of the energy ball even as it flew at him. Ranma jumped out the way but the energy ball had increased in size since Ryoga had used it last and it was nearly 20 feet high.  
  
"Damn! What could make Ryoga so depressed?" thought Ranma.  
  
Ranma landed and Ryoga ran to him spraying jabs and kicks at the confused 16 year old.  
  
"I'd better let him get it out of his system. He may be my rival, but I'm still worried about him"  
  
Ryoga started to slow down and started to cry again.  
  
"Ranma. I . Hate. You" whispered Ryoga and punctuated each word with gradually weaker punches.  
  
Ryoga stopped and gradually fell to the floor unconscious, he had clearly used up all his energy in this outburst.  
  
"Hmmm, I better get him to Dr. Tofu's. He could probably help him with a pressure point or something like that," though Ranma.  
  
Ranma dragged the prone body of Ryoga to Dr. Tofu's surgery. There was an eerie silence as Ranma walked. He had an itch on the back of his neck. He had a feeling that he was being watched by thousand invisible eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this. Something to annoy Ryoga this much can't be good.."  
  
Ranma looked to the sky. It was completely cloudless and clear. Somehow that seemed too perfect for him. Usually complete strangers would've come up to him trying to kill/kiss/marry/murder him. Sometimes all three. But today, even the birds were being silent. He remembered what his father had mentioned about stealth.  
  
"Too little noise it not the objective," he had told him. "To be a master of stealth, you must learn to make sure everything else makes noise. Listen for the silence Ranma! When you can hear the silence, then you can foil a stealthy adversary"  
  
Ranma had never known what he had meant until now. Like the picture of "Ten Hidden Monks", you see the most obvious ones first, but then you realise the whole picture is a monk.  
  
Ranma shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"I wonder what set Ryoga off like that." Ranma said aloud, trying to fill the silence in the air almost if asking the wind what it felt. "He mentioned something about Akane; maybe he'd heard some sort of rumour. But why would he get so depressed about a rumour?"  
  
"The faster I get you to Dr Tofu's the better" Ranma muttered.  
  
Ranma knocked at the door. It opened a little.  
  
"Hello? Dr. Tofu?"  
  
He looked around the house and he could not find him.  
  
"Well Ryoga old pal, looks like I'll have to leave you on one of the beds and let Dr. Tofu see to you in his own time"  
  
Ranma placed the unconscious Ryoga on the bed and started to walk off, trying to fill the eerie silence with his whistling. He had almost reached the door when he heard a groan.  
  
"Ranma...why couldn't you leave me to die?"  
  
"Ryoga?"  
  
Ranma ran back. Ryoga's eyes were still closed but tears escaped the barrier of his closed lids and ran down his cheek. Ranma sighed. "Ryoga, I have to leave you here, you don't have to tell me what annoyed you so much, just get some rest."  
  
Ryoga replied with choked sobs. "We were rivals but this was too far Ranma"  
  
"What was too far? Ryoga? What's happening?" Ranma asked breaking the promise he had just made.  
  
"Just leave me to brood" Ryoga said flatly.  
  
Ranma walked off, thoroughly confused. "What the hell is going on?" he shouted.  
  
The End. Or is it. Um. Yes. Sorry. My Bad.  
  
Chii! Chii! 


End file.
